


One More Ride (One-Shot)

by LoveOn_970



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Female!Chihiro, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOn_970/pseuds/LoveOn_970
Summary: Chihiro only wanted to relax and feel good after a long work day. Her husband is more than happy to oblige.





	One More Ride (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this story, most characters across the Danganronpa universe will still be alive (hence the name references).

The streets were quiet as I drove home. I nearly pulled an all nighter in the office-trying to come up with algorithms for the security program. Kirigiri practically shoved me out the office to get me to go home. 

I really am running myself ragged these days...I’m no field operative but I still want to help anyway I can. Even if it means helping from the background. I’m no weakling anymore, but...computers are more my speed. I’d rather program complex algorithms and help Kazuichi and Miu design and create the gadgets and weaponry. 

Regardless of everything, we still need to have mandatory physical training sessions on a daily basis. Training with Maki amd Sakura was nothing short of torture. The fact that no one died is miraculous in of itself. 

I tried to ignore the pain aching-well everywhere-as I drove home. I sighed as I finally had a moment of peace and quiet to think. I needed to get home, draw a bath, soak my body and just go to sleep. Mondo will have to understand tonight. Even if we haven’t done anything but forehead kisses for two and a half weeks. 

I finally pulled up to our house, parked the car in the garage and made the slow walk up to our front door. I slowly and shakily fished out my keys. Just as they were about to go in the keyhole...they fell out my freaking hand.

I stared at the keys on the ground, my stress threatening to boil over through tears. My body ached, I was running on four hours of sleep and barely ate lunch. I just wanted to get inside. Closing my eyes and deeply inhaling through my nose, I picked up the keys and finally unlocked the door.

As soon I as walked in, I tossed my purse onto the coat rack, kicked off my heels and trudged up the stairs slowly. All I needed was a long bath and some sleep. 

As soon as I walked into my bedroom, my face turned as red as a beet. There was Mondo, with his hair down, slightly wet standing there with a towel riding dangerously low on his hips. 

He must’ve heard me come in cause he quickly turned with a black t-shirt in his hand and smiled at me.

”Hey, baby. How was work?”

I gave him a small smile in return and exhaled. My tired weary eyes looked up at him.

”Good. I’m just tired and sore is all.”

Mondo grunted in response to that. He grabbed onto his towel as he walked back into the bathroom. I heard him turn the faucet and the water began running in the tub. 

“Bubble bath’s running for ya.”

”You didn’t have to do that.”

Mondo simply looked at me and chuckled. He gently shook his head as he said: “Of course I didn’t have to, but you said you were in pain so I ran your bath.”

I crossed my arms and quietly laughed. “For the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader you sure are domesticated.”

”Shut the hell up and take ya bath.”

I waltzed in the bathroom, began to strip and turned the water off. 

I gingerly put one foot in the bath to test the temperature. It was perfect-not scalding hot and not lukewarm either- so I sank my whole body into the bubbly water. 

I practically melted, it felt so good on my aching muscles. I rested my head back and closed my eyes. It felt really good to be treated to something like this, especially by my husband. Mondo is such a good guy, my good guy. 

Even when we have our ups and downs he still makes sure I’m okay, and vice versa. God, I love him.

After about 30 minutes, I finally stepped out of the relaxing bath water, drained and cleaned the tub and wrapped the towel around my body. 

I walked back into the main bedroom, where Mondo was sitting on the bed, shirtless and just...staring at me. Even though we’ve been married for a year already, I still feel a little self conscious whenever I’m naked around him. 

I felt a heat rise to my cheeks as I  heard him approach me. I looked up and he had a hungry, borderline predatory look in his piercing purple eyes. I backed up until my back hit the wall next to the bathroom door. I clutched my towel tightly. 

Mondo put a hand next to my head as he towered over me. He smirked before licking his lips and looking at me as though the predator caught its prey. 

“Hot damn you look so good baby.”

My blush shone even brighter.

He led me back to the bed where he told me to lay down. In the process, he took the towel off of me, exposing my body to him. 

He gently tapped my legs open and settled between them. 

He rubbed, squeezed and kissed my thighs; all the while I whimpered his name.

He came back up and kissed me, his tongue pushing past my lips as I moaned into his mouth. Then he kissed my neck, leaving a love bite as I felt him gently bite down. 

Then he got to my breasts. He licked each nipple while pinching the one that was free. I began arching my back at the pleasure while Mondo sat back up. 

“God, look at you. The way you act when I touch you.” He roughly twisted and pinched my nipples while he kept talking to me. “You like it when Daddy makes you feel good?”

I could only moan and groan in response. Mondo let go of my nipples and roughly clasped his hands onto my thighs. He opened my legs even wider and once again licked his lips. 

“God you’re so wet...You must be excited, huh baby?”

Mondo looked like a model-his hair down and not in its usual pompadour style, his abs sharp and defined, his muscular arms holding me down. Next thing I knew, his tongue entered me in a swift motion. 

I fisted the sheets around me and began panting. He sucked on my clit and I couldn’t help but scream his name.

”MONDO!”

He sat back up amd licked his mouth. He gently kissed me and I could taste myself on my lips. He pulled away and nipped at my ear before whispering: “I wanna make you feel good baby.”

With that he pulled away, stood up and took off his boxers. I sat on my legs and stared at his cock. It was so long, thick and slightly curved near the tip. I gently bit my lip as I watched him approach the drawer. Pulling out a condom, I got even wetter watching him put it on. 

He crawled back on the bed, and kissed me again. I felt the head of his cock near my pussy and shivered. I wrapped my arms around Mondo’s neck and squeezed.

”P-please, Mondo. Put it in. I need it.”

Mondo gave me a feral grin as he grabbed my hips and pushed the rest of himself inside. I screamed from the stinging turned pleasure. 

“O-ohhhh...it’s so big...”

Mondo chuckled as he picked up a slow rhythm. In and out. Out and in. His cock felt so good, and after almost three weeks, I was absolutely craving it. With every thrust, the prexisting aches in my muscles vanished. 

“You’re so fuckinr gorgeous, Chihiro. God I love you. You’re mine.... All mine.” With that, he wrapped his arms around my back and lifted me up into a sitting position. I moaned as he did this. I was now sitting on his cock.

Mondo bit my lip and gently requested, “Ride my cock baby. Ride me like a motorcycle.” He sounded so earnest. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he guided my hips in a slow motion. He gently took my breast in his mouth. I tangled my hands in his orange hair as his name tumbled from my lips in a mantra. 

“M-Mondo...daddy. It’s so good. So fucking good! Please come in me daddy!”

Mondo reached around, grabbed my ass cheeks and picked up his speed in almost a brutal manner. His hips kept pistoning into me and it all felt so...damn good. 

“FUCK ME DADDY! I LOVE YOU, AH-AHHH! I WANT YOUR COME!”

I clenched around him and heard him groan loudly. He whispered ‘fuck, baby’ in my ear and then...My orgasm hit me like a freight train. I screamed his name and clawed his back; I started seeing stars after I came down from my high. Even though I just came, I was still overly sensitive in my pussy.

Mondo kept grunting and groaning, his movements becoming more erratic. He was close, I felt him twitching inside me. 

After about a dozen more pumps, Mondo came with a roar. After the last thrust, Mondo rested on his forearms and panted. We stayed like that for a minute, then he started growing soft. He pulled out and took the condom off. He got up to throw it away in the trash in the bathroom.

I found Mondo’s black T-shirt and put it on, that better than nothing at all. I didn’t hear Mondo return cause I felt him wrap his arms around me. I jumped at the contact but eased into it. 

“My shirt looks good on you, babe.”

I turned around and full on kissed him. His hands wandered downward and squeezed my ass. 

I pulled away, pecked him on the lips once more and gently placed my hand on the side of his face. I saw the love, admiration and respect in his purple eyes, I prayed it matched my own. 

“Thank you baby. For everything.”

Mondo leaned into my touch, turned his head and kissed the inside of my hand. 

“I hate seeing you in pain. I just wanted you to feel good.” 

“And the sex?”

Mondo chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, you just looked real good and I missed being inside you. Two plus weeks not being with you drove me crazy. Seeing you in nothing but a towel pushed me...”

I laughed, a full-on bubbly laugh. So the bath was a genuine gesture then. The sex was just a bonus. 

“I should come home sore more often. I wonder what else I could get out of it...”

”Don’t try it, short stuff. I really don’t like seeing you in pain.”

My husband kissed my temple and shut the light off. I laid my head on his chest and his warm skin and steady heartbeat lulled me into a deep sleep. The aches and pains from earlier completely forgotten.

 

 


End file.
